Spiel mein Spiel, Vega
by VictoriaJMustache
Summary: Jade und Tori müssen dank Sikowitz 24 Stunden zusammen in einem Raum verbringen. Um die Langeweile zu besiegen, möchte das Tori Jades "Spiel" spielt. Was das für ein Spiel war, hatte Tori niemals kommen sehen. WARUNG! Jori Smut. Perverse und ein wenig unanständige Geschichte. One Shot.


[Jori] ~ Jade & Tori – „Spiel mein Spiel, Vega!"

Hey Leute, die erste deutsche Jori Fanfiction auf :D

Ich frage mich nur warum? :o naja egal, hier ist jedenfalls ein One-Shot.

WARUNG: „Jori Smut"

Mir gehört weder Victorious, noch die Charakter Tori Vega & Jade West und co.

Viel Spaß. Reviews bitte :] 

Geschrieben aus Toris Sichtweise ( Tori's POV ) ~

„So ihr Amateure, ihr habt eure Aufgabe alle verstanden. Jeder wird jetzt einen Zettel aus dieser ausgehölten Kokosnuss ziehen. Den Rest kennt ihr ja bereits.", sagte Sikowitz. Er erklärte uns das neue Projekt. Die Aufgabe war, mit einer Person 24 Stunden in einem Raum zu verbringen. Es hieß, man dürfte alles machen, außer sich streiten, oder gegenseitig „kloppen". Keiner war besonders begeistert, aber wir mussten die Aufgabe erfüllen, sonst würden wir das Halbjahr nicht bestehen, also zogen wir alle einen Zettel aus seiner... Kokosnuss. Die erste Person, die einen Zettel zog, war Robbie. Er wühlte ein wenig herum, bis er endlich einen Zettel hervorzog. Robbie freute sich und zeigte stolz seinen Zettel, auf dem Trina stand, welche natürlich alles andere als glücklich darüber war. Dennoch gingen die beide mit dem Vertrauenslehrer Lane mit und verschwanden aus dem Klassenraum. Nach 4 weiteren Zügen war Ich endlich dran. Aufgeregt grub ich in der Kokosnuss herum, mit der Hoffnung André oder Beck zuziehen. Ich zog den Zettel heraus, faltete ihn auseinander und starrte ihn einige Momente schweigend an. Die noch dagebliebenen Schüler schauten mich fragend an, bis mein Blick zu Sikowitz wanderte und ich mein Kinn fallen ließ. „Was ist los Tori?", fragte er. „Äh... Ich... Ich fühl mich unwohl mit meiner Partnerin..." Sikowitz lachte: „Tja, tut mir leid, aber du wirst wohl oder übel mit dieser Person in einen Raum gesperrt werden müssen." „Wen hast du denn gezogen, Vega?!",fragte Jade in ihrem typischen Ton. Ich drehte mich um und sah sie an. „Ich habe... dich gezogen..." Jades Augen weiteten sich und ihr Blick sah ein wenig überrascht aus. Wir starrten uns einige Sekunden an, bis Sikowitz wieder anfing zu sprechen. „So, dann macht euch mal auf ihr kleinen Kiddies!" Er zeigte uns die Tür und wir gingen mit Lane, nachdem er wiederkam, zu unserem Raum. Der Raum war ziemlich klein und schwarz. Links stand ein kleiner Kühlschrank mit Essen und Trinken. In der Mitte befand sich eine Kleine Lampe und das Klo... Das gab es nicht. Glücklicherweise, mussten Jade und ich so gut wie nie auf die Toilette. also gab es da keine Probleme. Lane bewegte seinen Arm, um uns zu sagen, dass wir eintreten sollten. Jade und ich sahen uns kurz an und traten dann ein. Lane schloss die Tür hinter uns, bis ein klick Geräusch ertönte. Die Tür war nun abgeschlossen. „Ich... Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gezogen habe, Jade." Jade setze sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Ist schon Okay, Vega. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass du so ein Pechvogel bist, was?" Meine Antwort war ein Seufzen und Augenrollen... Leise setze ich mich gegenüber von ihr und starrte auf den Boden.

Einige Minuten vergingen, ich schaute mich im Raum um, bis ich Jade sah. Ich bemerkte, dass sie mich die ganze Zeit angesehen hatte, die ganzen Minuten. Verwirrt schaute ich meine Kleidung an, um zu gucken, ob ich vielleicht irgendwo einen Fleck finden würde. Fehlanzeige. „Warum siehst du mich denn so an? Hab ich irgendwas in meinem Gesicht oder so?" Jade grinste. „Nein, es ist nur ziemlich interessant dir zuzusehen, wie du versuchst die Langeweile zu besiegen, indem du dich im Raum umsiehst und das ist wiederum ziemlich dämlich, da hier nichts ist." Ich musste ein wenig lachen, als sie das sagte. Überraschender Weise lachte sie auch. „Also Vega." Jade stand auf. „Meinst du nicht, wenn wir hier schon mal alleine sind, sollten wir die Zeit ein wenig nutzen?" Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was meinst du damit?..." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. Offensichtlich sollte ich ihre Hand nehmen... wollte sie mir hochhelfen? Zögern griff ich nach ihrer Hand. Wir beide drückten die Hände zusammen und mit einem Ruck zog sie mich hoch. Ich stand nun ca. 10 Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. Unsere Hände berührten sich immer noch. Langsam löste sie den Griff, sie strich mir kurz über den Arm. „Also Vega", fing Jade an. „Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Spiel?" „Was... Was für ein Spiel? Wir haben hier nichts zum Spielen." Jades Mundwinkel formten sich zu einem sanften Grinsen. „Was hältst du von MEINEM Spiel...? Ich erklär dir die Regeln, einverstanden?" Ich fühlte mich ein wenig überrumpelt, aber nickte. „Gut. Du hättest eh keine Wahl gehabt. Also, du darfst dich nicht wehren. Ich darf alles mit dir machen, was ich will, verstanden? Wenn du dich wehrst, bist du erledigt. Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt, Vega?" Ich schluckte, aber dennoch antwortete ich mit einem Ja. Zufrieden sagte sie: „Prima." Sie lächelte und trat noch einen Schritt näher. Mit großen Augen schaute ich sie erstarrt an. Jade griff nach meiner rechten Hand und zog sie an ihren eigenen Hals. Sie ließ meine Hand an ihrem Nacken bis zur Schulter runtergleiten. Anschließend durfte ich meine Hand wieder zurückziehen. Jade fing an mit meinen langen, braunen Haaren zuspielen. Sie rollte meine Haare auf ihrem Zeigefinger auf und lies sie wieder los. Sie trat einen weiteren Schritt näher. Ihre Brüste berührte meine ganz leicht, sie griff nach meiner Hüfte und drückte vorsichtig ihre Lippen auf meine. Zuerst geschockt, aber dann ziemlich gelassen schloss ich meine Augen und wie rieben unsere Lippen lustvoll aneinander. Als ich gerade richtig in Fahrt war, verließen ihre Lippen meine. Sie küsste von meinem Kinn langsam an meinem Hals lang, bis hin zu meiner Schulter. Ich wimmerte und öffnete meinen Mund ein wenig. Ein kleiner Atemstoß zückte auf meinem Hals. Jade fing an ihre Hände zu meinem Po zu bewegen und drückte ihn ganz sanft, während sie rücksichtsvoll meinen Hals mit der Spitze ihrer Zunge bearbeitete. Ich fing an ein wenig zu stöhnen, denn es gefiel mir. Die Art, wie sie meinen Körper berührte, machte mich ganz verrückt. Ich genoss es, lies meinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und lies alles über mich ergehen. Ich spürte wie Jades Hände sich unter mein T-Shirt gruben und von meinem Bauch in Richtung Dekolleté streichelten. Als Jade merkte, dass sie sich an meinem BH befand, bewegte sie ihre Hände auf meinen Rücken, um ihn zu öffnen. Langsam glitt er an meinem Körper herunter und sie schmiss ihn weg. Ihre Hände massierten jetzt vorsichtig und gefühlvoll meine Brüste. Sie drückte sanft von unten nach oben und das ein paar Mal, bis Jade mein T-Shirt anhob und ihren Mund auf die Rechte Brustwarze von mir platzierte. Sie fing an ihre Zunge in Kreisbewegungen um meine Brustwarze kreisen zulassen, während sie die andere Brust sorgfältig weiter massierte. Ich fing an hastig zu atmen und mein Herz raste wie verrückt. Meine ganze Haut brannte, ich liebte was sie tat, ich liebte einfach Alles. Jade wechselte nun die Position, sie tauschte Hand und Kopf, machte es also jetzt anders herum. Ich hätte sie jetzt so gerne angefasst, aber die Regeln lauteten ja, dass ich nichts tun durfte... obwohl...Es hieß nur, ich darf mich nicht wehren... Aber ich war einfach zu schwach. Es fühlte sich zu gut an, ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Jade war einfach zu gut und überzeugend. Mein Körper spielte verrückt von ihren ganzen Aktivitäten. Jade löste nun ihren Kopf von meiner Brust und ihre Hand ebenfalls. Total erschöpft schaute ich sie an. „Was...", begann ich außer Atmen. Jade grinste und schaute mich an. Ich war so vertieft in ihre Augen, dass ich nicht bemerkte, wie sich ihre Hand langsam in meine Sporthose bewegte. Vorsichtig wanderte mein Blick nach unten. Ich beobachtete wie ihre Hand sich ganz sanft bewegte. Jade grinste noch mehr. „Oh Vega... Du bist aber schnell erregt... das war ja noch gar nichts..." Sie spürte offenbar, dass ich ziemlich angetörnt war, da sich meine Unterhose ziemlich feucht anfühlte. Ein wenig errötete ich. Jade gefiel das aber und sie ließ meine Hose an meinen Beinen runtergleiten. Alles was ich tat, was beobachten. Jade streichelte meinen linken Oberschenkel und lies ihren rechten Ring-und Zeigefinger in mir reingleiten. Auf Grund dessen, fiel mein Kopf erneut in den Nacken und ein lautes Stöhnen brach aus mir heraus. Als Jade anfing ihre Finger rein du rauszubewegen, verlor ich komplett den Verstand. Es hatte sich einfach unbeschreiblich wundervoll angefühlt. Sie wurde schneller und meine Atmung steigerte sich auch langsam, mit immer lauter werdendem Stöhnen und Ächzten. Es kam der Punkt an dem ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Ich schrie laut und zufrieden, meine Muskeln streckten sich alle, ich erstarrte und die Flüssigkeit lief über Jades Finger. Lächelnd zog sie ihre beiden Finger heraus und leckte es genüsslich auf. Ich fiel erschöpft zu Boden, versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen. Jade saugte die restlichen Rückstände an ihren Fingern ab und setze sich neben mich. „Na, wie hat dir das Spiel gefallen Miss Vega?", sagte Jade lächelnd. Ich grinste zufrieden und lies meine Augen für mich sprechen. Jade ließ ein kleines Lachen aus ihrem Mund entweichen. Sie strich zufrieden durch ihr Haar. „Das freut mich Vega... das freut mich wirklich." Dort saßen sie nun, mit ihrem Kopf an der Wand. Und ich, halb nackt auf dem Boden. Wir beide entspannten uns, bis ich mich langsam wieder anzog, denn in ein paar Minuten, wären wir wieder entlassen worden. Schon nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich die Tür und wir beide verließen den Raum, lächelnd und Handhalten. Wir beide hatten eine 1 bekommen.

_Ende :]_

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :D Das ist meine aller erste Geschichte :3 _

_Reviews wären super nett :]_


End file.
